jalousie dans l air
by Ninyas
Summary: Les vacances de Noel approche et Hermione va acceuillir un ami a Poudlard, au grand desespoir de Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma toute première fanfic, ne soyez donc pas trop effrayé! **

**Elle concerne le couple que forment Ron et Hermione, et un peu de Harry/Ginny. Tout cela sans qu'il y'est de Voldemort à l'horizon (pour changer un peu de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir), et durant leur sixième année.**

* * *

La lettre 

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi ce jour là et il y avait un soleil éclatant à l'extérieur du château. Tout le monde profitait de ce samedi après-midi pour aller se promener et s'amuser dans le parc. Enfin, presque tout le monde car Hermione était, comme à son habitude, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était assise à une table, près de la cheminée, et lisait un parchemin par-dessus son livre d'arithmancie ouvert sur ses genoux. Un petit sourire s'affichait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le parchemin.

Elle fut soudain interrompue par le portrait de la grosse dame qui venait de s'ouvrir en faisant apparaître un passage par lequel, et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, personne ne se manifestait.

Ce n'est qu'après un court instant de silence que, en face d'elle, Harry sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce dernier s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'Hermione, épuisé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hermione interrompit sa lecture et abaissa le parchemin afin de s'intéresser à son ami.

- Oh, rien d'important, j'essayais juste encore d'éviter cette vieille bande d'harpies.

- Elles te suivent encore ! Demanda Hermione avec un grand étonnement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Jusqu'aux toilettes ! Il repondit tout en faisant une grimace qui amusa Hermione.

La reaction d'Harry était tout à fait compréhensible car, depuis le début de cette sixième année, une bande de jeunes filles de cinquième année ne cessait de le suivre de part et autre du château en gloussant la plupart du temps, et en réclamant comme de vrais gamines des autographes et des baisers. Hermione et Ron riaient beaucoup de cette situation pour le taquiner.

- Hermione, tu devrais sortir un peu dehors et profiter du beau temps ! Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir travailler sans cesse.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas le temps de profiter, Harry, j'ai deux dissertations à faire pour dans deux semaines et plusieurs livres à lire.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que tu es en train d'avancer dans tes devoirs - lui dit-il en fixant le parchemin que tenait Hermione dans les mains.

- Oh, ça! – dit elle un peu gênée, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose – ce n'est qu'une lettre de Marc, un ami dont j'ai fait la connaissance cet été en France.

- Marc ? Cet été ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Non, seule Ginny à été mise au courant. Je n'ai pas envie que Ron le sache sinon il risque de me faire une crise de jalousie comme il le fait si bien dès que je parle d'une personne de sexe opposé au mien, et autre que toi, Neville ou Malefoy! Et j'ai prefère ne pas te mettre au courant non plus car l'information aurait pu t'échapper pendant une conversation avec lui.

- Je vois... Et ce Marc, est ce que ce serait un…

- Oui, Harry. C'est un sorcier, et il est très reconnu dans son pays! Elle dit ces mots d'une maniere si tendre et si spontanée qu'elle semblait être très fiere de lui. - De plus, - elle ajouta - il n'a eu que des optimals pour les Buses de l'année dernière.

- C'est cool! Tu auras au moins trouver quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, et qui te mérite. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça parceque je l'ai invité, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore tout naturellement, à venir à Poudlard avec deux de ses amis ces vacances d'hiver. Je suis tellement heureuse car je ne garde que d'excellents souvenirs de cet été... Il faut dire qu'on s'est tellement amusés durant cette periode!

- Toi? Tu t'es amusé ! Est ce possible?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se prépara à répondre mais n'eut pas le temps car c'est a ce moment là que le portrait pivota une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Ron dans la salle commune.

- Surtout pas un mot. Chuchota Hermione à l'adresse d'Harry quand elle vit le jeune Weasley.

- Ah...Tu es là! Cela va faire une heure que je te cherche Harry!

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Parce que j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu t'étais fait dévorer par la bande de vipères que tu évites depuis ce matin et – il s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui s'était dorénavant intéressé à ce qu'il allait dire – je viens de recevoir un hibou de ma mère qui me disait qu'elle ne pourra pas… Mais...qui c'est ça ?. Il venait de s'attarder sur la lettre que Hermione avait involontairement laissé à portée de sa vue.

Elle cacha d'un geste bref et rapide le parchemin sous la table.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Elle avait soudainement pris une couleur rougeâtre.

- Je parle de ce ..._Marc!_

- Oh, Marc! C'est juste ...un ami.

- Un ami ! – il s'arrêta soudain - Oh Merlin, il faut que je me calme. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Ces paroles surprirent à la fois Hermione et Harry.

- Ca ne te fait donc aucun effet ? Demanda un Harry curieux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Harry ? Ce n'est qu'un ami et rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il regardait à présent Hermione.

Il fallut un petit instant avant que cette derniere ne réagisse.

- Oui, tout à fait!

- Et bien tu vois Harry, tout va bien – Je disais donc que ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'elle devait aller à un mariage familial ces vacances et qu'elle y restera au moins deux semaines, au grand désespoir de papa, parce que ça va faire longtemps qu'elle n'a pas revu sa famille. La bonne nouvelle dans tout ca, c'est que je n'y vais pas et queje resterais donc ici pendant les prochaines vacances.

Hermione sursauta. - Quoi? Cela veut dire que tu vas fêter Noël à Poudlard?

-Pas seulement! Cela veut surtout dire que je vais me régaler avec la dinde et les chocolats.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui enchantait son ami mais qui l'inquiétait elle. Pourquoi être inquiète? Tout simplement parce que Ron allait rester à Poudlard et qu'il allait donc obligatoirement croiser Marc, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Elle craignait par dessus tout sa réaction.

- Hermione! Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait eu un moment d'absence total qui avait sans doute inquiéter ses amis.

- Oui, excuse moi Ron, j'étais dans mes pensées - Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac alors posé a ces côtés - Il faut que je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai plein de recherches à faire. Je vous retrouve après. Elle leur sourit et mis son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Ron ne sembla rien remarquer « On fait un tour dehors Harry? »

- Ouai, allons-y mais je te préviens que dès que je vois la bande de zombies, je me cache.

- Pas de problème. Répondit ce dernier dans un fou rire.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent comme il était prévu et partirent en direction du parc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre n°2**

Entre hésitations et nouvelles idées.

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » 

Cela allait faire deux heures que Hermione était à la bibliothèque et, malgré le calme présent, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour travailler. Elle était trop occupée à chercher une solution au sujet de Marc et Ron.

Sa première idée fut d'envoyer une lettre à Marc afin d'annuler sa venue, mais elle abandonna rapidement cette idée pour deux simples raisons, tout d'abord ce serait malpoli de faire ça, et ensuite, elle voulait vraiment le revoir. Ses beaux yeux couleur noisette, son élégance naturelle, ses bonnes manières… tout, absolument tout lui manquait. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon aussi ...parfait. Il est le seul qui comprenne vraiment son interêt pour les études et qui est dans la même situation qu'elle.

Mais de l'autre côté il y avait Ron, son ami depuis maintenant presque six ans qui a toujours été à ses côtés, bien que ce soit pour la taquiner la plupart du temps, mais il était là. D'abord détéstés, ils s'étaient rapidement rapproché l'un de l'autre grâce notamment à la présence d'Harry, et elle avait fini par s'y attacher, et à éprouver pour lui des sentiments qui semblent parfois dépasser une simple et banale amitié.

Et par-dessus tout, elle adorait la teinte que prenait de manière soudaine ses joues et la grimace qu'il faisait lorsqu il était jaloux. Mais, comme il est dit précédemment, il n'est qu'un ami.

« Enfin, je crois » Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était.

N'étant pas d'humeur à travailler, elle décida de retourner dans la salle commune. Elle sortit donc de la bibliothèque et marcha jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Sorbet citron. Le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune.

Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles et rejoignit sa chambre et son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea, pensive.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron étaient allongés dans le parc en dessous d'un des nombreux arbres présents.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient cessé de parler de tout et de rien, mais le sujet principal restait bien evidemment le quidditch. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de Hermione et de son nouveau _ami_.

Harry profita d'un petit moment de silence pour commencer à en parler.

- Ron ? – Ce dernier leva les yeux de ses chaussures qu'il regardait pensif et regarda Harry – Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot à propos d'Hermione depuis qu'on a quitté la salle commune. Est ce que ça va?

Ron baissa ses yeux, observant cette fois-ci une coccinelle faire son chemin sur une feuille morte avant de répondre :

- Je vais très bien Harry, je n ai rien à dire à propos, c'est tout.

Malgré cette réponse, Harry savait bien que ça n'allait pas du tout.

- Cette relation amicale ne te dérange donc pas ?

Ron se redressa afin d'avoir une meilleure positon et pour pouvoir répondre à Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Comme tu viens de le dire toi-même et, comme me l'a assurée Hermione ce matin, c'est une relation _amicale_ – il insista bien sur ce dernier mot – je n'ai donc rien a craindre. De plus – un sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres - je pense qu'elle l'aura oublié d'ici l'été prochain, ils vont se lasser d'écrire, tu as voir. Au pire des cas, ils ne se reverront que l'été prochain, mais d'ici là j'espère que certaines choses auront changées. » Cette dernière idée semblait le rassurer, le sourire qu'il affichait le montrait bien.

Harry le regardait, Ron semblait content de lui. Il préparait quelque chose et cela se voyait mais malheureusement il ignorait que Marc allait venir ici, à Poudlard, et dans pas moins de deux semaines. Il ne voulait rien lui dire, préférant que ce soit Hermione qui lui annonce ce qui était, pour elle, une bonne nouvelle.

- Et si on rentrait au château?

- Bonne idée. Répondit Ron.

Ensemble, ils allèrent en direction du château, puis en direction de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs ils croisèrent Ginny et Luna en pleine discussion et quand Ginny les vit, elle courut dans leur direction, suivie par Luna.

- Salut Harry, heureusement que tu es là, il fallait que je te vois rapidement - elle ne porta aucune attention à son frère - Il faut que je te prévienne qu'une bande de filles débiles de ma classe te cherche de partout et elles sont très excitées. Luna a surpris une de leur conversation, et d'après ce qu'elle a entendu, il est possible que ces folles aient décidés de te rendre visite ce soir, et dans ta chambre!

- Quoi? Mais elles n'ont pas le droit!

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne va en aucun cas les empêcher d'y aller. Dans tout les cas tu es prévenu, alors suis mon conseil: il est impératif pour toi de trouver une solution, sinon tu auras à les supporter l'année entière!

D'un geste rapide, elle remit son sac à dos en place et regarda son amie qui ne cessait, quant à elle, de balancer son regard entre Harry et Ginny.

- Bon, et bien on va vous laisser. On doit retrouver un ami à nous. A plus tard!

Ginny prit Luna par le bras, et toutes les deux s'éloignèrent à pas lents et gracieux. Harry observa le départ et le marche des deux jeunes filles, et eu soudain une idée en regardant Ginny s'en aller. Il préférait cependant attendre qu'il soit seul, sans Ron, pour pouvoir la mettre en pratique.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et de discussion passionée au sujet de la probable sortie prochaine d'un nouveau balai bien plus rapide et plus maniable que les actuels, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent enfin la salle commune où ils entrèrent après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

La salle commune s'était remplie pendant leur absence, mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à trouver une table libre au fond de la salle, à l'opposé de la cheminée, où ils s'installèrent.

Un court instant après avoir pris place, ils aperçurent Hermione qui revenait du dortoir des filles. Ils lui firent signe et elle les rejoigna dès qu'elle les vit.

**Fin du chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

Ils aperçurent soudain Hermione qui revenait du dortoir des filles. Ils lui firent signe et elle les rejoignirent dès qu elle les vit.

- Oh ! Si vous saviez – dit elle tout en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry et en face de Ron, son livre d'arithmancie à la main - j'ai pris un retard fou dans mes révisions et je me demande comment je vais faire pour rattraper mon retard. Harry sourit :

- Je peux te rassurer en te disant que Ron et moi sommes bien plus en retard que toi.

- T'en es sûr que c'est censé me rassurer ? Moi, je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Elle regarda alors en direction de Ron et vit qu'il était dans ses pensées. Elle secoua sa main pour attirer son attention mais il ne réagit pas, elle se décida alors à l'appeler.

- Ron ? Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction

- Excuse moi, tu me parlais ?

- Non t'inquiète, je parlais à Harry.

- Ah, ok grommela t-il

A cet instant même quelqu'un s'approcha de lui

- Hé Ron, je peux te voir une minute ?

C'était Lee Jordan. Dès qu'il le vit, Ron sursauta et ne fit plus attention à personne sauf Lee.

- Bien sûr Lee, j'attendais que tu viennes depuis tout à l'heure.

- Alors allons-y, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et je crois que ça va e faire plaisir

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que ça y est ? Que c'est arrivé ?

- Plus ou moins.

- J'arrive.

Sur ces mots, Ron se leva et s'apprêta à suivre Lee lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses deux amis

- Je vous laisse… des choses à faire… revient tout de suite.

Il s'éloigna sous les regards interrogateurs de Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'ils racontaient. Dès que les deux jeunes hommes eurent franchit le passage de la salle commune, Hermione se tourna vers Harry comme si elle s'attendait à ceux qu'il lui explique tout.

- Mais je t'assure Hermione, je ne suis absolument pas au courant de ce que Ron manigances - lui dit Harry alors qu'Hermione lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- T'en es réellement sûr ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis, tu crois vraiment que je vais te mentir ?

- Bon, d'accord, je te crois. Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien faire avec Lee Jordan,

- Il y'a obligatoirement un rapport avec George et Fred si Lee est dans le coup.

- Ouai, je pense que tu as raison.

Hermione demeura un petit moment dans ses pensées avant de se « réveiller ».

- Bon, il faudrait bien que je me mette à réviser, après tout ce n'est ni Ron ni Lee qui risquent de le faire à ma place.- Sur ce, elle prit son livre dans les mains et l'ouvrit à une page qui était gardée par des notes de cours. Elle lisait les pages en essayant de mémoriser les points importants tandis que Harry, assit alors à côté d'elle, la regardait.

- Au fait Hermione.

- Moui. Elle ne détourna pas le regard du livre.

- Tu as dit à Ron pour Marc.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de lire mais gardait les yeux fixés sur son bouquin.

- Harry, j'y est réfléchi, et je crois que je…que je ne vais rien lui dire. Harry sursauta.

- Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu sais ce qu'il risque de faire si tu ne dit rien et qu'il comprend tout à l'arrivée de Marc? Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque à tous les coups.

Hermione soupira, elle plia son bouquin après avoir pris soin de déposer ses notes à la page de sa lecture et elle le posa sur ses genoux pour l'utiliser comme appui pour ses coudes. Elle fixait dorénavant Harry dans les yeux.

- Harry, tu connais Ron bien plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ? – Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête – Alors tu dois comprendre mes motivations. Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, Ron est quelqu'un de très jaloux, même un peu trop à certain moment, donc je préfère qu'il découvre tout à l'arrivée de Marc plutôt qu'il le sache maintenant car dans les deux cas il va me faire la gueule et plus il me la fait tard, mieux c'est.

Harry parut choqué : - Mais Hermy...

- Ecoute, Harry. Ron ne va pas de te tirer la gueule à toi, mais à moi comme toujours; ce n'est pas à toi qu'il fait des crises de jalousie et à qui il peux ne plus parler pendant plusieurs jours alors, s'il te plaît, respecte mon choix comme j'ai toujours respecté les tiens.- Sa voix avez haussée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.- Excuse moi, mais je préfère lire à l'étage, au calme. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Elle se leva et quitta la table pour prendre la direction des escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles.

Harry, bien qu'il fut dans un premier à la fois étonné et choqué par la réaction d' Hermione, oublia vite cette dernière lorsqu' il aperçut une personne familière dans la foule des gryffondors.

Il hésita à aller voir Ginny mais se décida enfin quand la bande de groupies qui ne cessent de lui tourner autour entra dans la salle commune. Son premier réflexe fut d'abord de se baisser et de se cacher derrière certaines personnes pour ne pas être vu. Il arriva enfin vers Ginny qui était, comme à son habitude, accompagnée de Luna.

- Salut Ginny - dit il.

- Ah resalut Harry, justement on était en train de parler de toi.

- Ah bon? Et sur quoi plus exactement si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Et bien de Quidditch - répondit alors Luna - j'espère qu'on va gagner la coupe cette année encore, et ça risque de se reproduire grâce à toi, tu es tellement bon, et très mignon aussi - Les yeux d'Harry sortirent de leur orbites- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, je te trouve mignon c'est tout, ça s'arrête là.

- C'est gentil ce que tu me dis là Luna. Et au sujet de Quidditch, ta présence y est pour beaucoup dans nos victoires, avec tes encouragements et ton grand lion sur la tête. Continue comme ça, et on a la coupe assuré cette année.

Luna lui fit un énorme sourire, elle semblait être des plus heureuses.

- Et bien - dit-elle enfin- je vais aller me coucher. Bonsoir vous deux, passez une bonne soirée.

Elle s'éloigna et disparut dans les escaliers qu'avait pris Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent tous les deux ensemble, une petite gêne s'installa. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence:

- Au fait Harry, le plan de ton fan club est annulé, elles ont appris que tu étais au courant et elles ont été déçus, elles veulent te prendre par surprise.

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non. Je les verrai pas ce soir mais je pourrai les voir n importe quand! - Pendant un instant, il voulu lui demander ce qu'il désirait depuis quelque temps, il désirait lui demander de devenir sa petite amie mais quand il ouvra la bouche, Ginny le regardant avec envie, Ron vint les interrompre.

- Eh Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Où est passé Hermione? Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber je préfère aller dormir.- Il fit quelque pas avant de se rendre compte que Harry ne suivait pas.- Eh! Harry! Qu'est ce que tu fais, viens.

- Je te rejoint!- Il se tourna vers Ginny après que Ron fut éloigné - Bon, et bien à demain, et merci pour...pour l'info au sujet des autres.

- Ah oui, de rien. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Ils se quittèrent à ce moment là et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre pour la nuit.

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'essayerai d'écrire plus souvent par la suite.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, merci de reviewer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Ils se quittèrent à ce moment là et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre pour la nuit.

La journée de dimanche s'annonçait aussi belle que samedi. Ainsi, de nombreux élèves avaient planifiés de passer leur temps à se prélasser au soleil dans le parc, après avoir pris le petit - déjeuner.

Harry et Ron descendirent dans la grande salle à 9h et y trouvèrent, comme à l'habitude, Hermione.

- Salut, Mione, dit Ron tout en s'installant en face d'elle, tandis qu'Harry se plaçait à ses côtés.

- Salut les gars. Elle prit une pomme qu'elle commença à croquer. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, vu que dans deux semaines c'est Noël et que beaucoup de monde va rentrer chez soi pour le fêter, Dumbledore a accepter qu'il y ai une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine.

Ron fut le premier à réagir : - Trop cool, Fred et George ont ouverts récemment une boutique là-bas ! Il sourit. En plus, il fallait que je les vois en personne à tout prix.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione précipitamment parce qu'elle voyait ici l'occasion d'avoir une réponse à sa question d'hier.

- Oh, pour rien d'intéressant, c'est au sujet de …mmm… ma mère, oui, c'est ça, on lui prépare quelque chose mes frères et moi.

- C'est son anniversaire ? demanda alors Harry.

- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas avant avril, le 16 plus exactement. Ce n'est pas Ron qui répondit, mais Ginny qui venait tout juste d'arriver derrière Hermione.

Ron se sentit des plus mal à l'aise. – Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny ? On t'a rien demandé.

- Je voulais juste répondre à la question qu'Harry t'a posé, elle lui jeta un regard furtif accompagné d'un sourire. T'étais tellement occupé à t'empifrer.

- Hey, racontes pas de connerie, je m'empifre pas là, je mange tout simplement et je n'aime pas parler la bouche pleine.

- Si tu veux, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui ai du chocolat sur la joue.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De l'énorme tâche que tu t'es faite avec le gâteau au chocolat que tu as dans la main.

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent de rire lorsque Ron se mit à se frotter tout son visage ignorant où était la tâche. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la tâche après avoir prononcé une formule.

- Merci beaucoup Mione.

- C'est normal. Elle rougit quand Ron la regarda. Ce dernier prit lui aussi quelque rougeur et se tourna vers sa soeur qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi?

- Je suis pas venu pour toi si ça te rassure, mais pour Hermione. Elle se tourna vers cette dernière puis se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots tandis que Ron essayait sans succès d'écouter ce qu'elles se disaient.

Ginny se releva enfin, sourit à Hermione puis à Harry, puis elle partit s'installer plus loin, près de Luna et de Neville.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit? demanda Ron.

- Des choses personnelles qui ne te regardent pas. C'est pas tout, mais il faut que je vous quitte. Je vous revois tout à l'heure. Sur ces mots elle se leva puis quitta la table avant de dispâraître derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote? Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Les deux prirent leur petit déjeuner puis partirent dans la salle commune jouer une partie d'échec.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se dirigeait vers la volière où elle emprunta un hibou à l'école pour envoyer du courrier. Dès que l'animal partit, elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour quitter les lieux mais elle se cogna malencontreusement contre une personne, puis tomba sous le choc.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit que la personne n'était personne d'autre que Draco Malefoy.

- Une sang-de-bourbe dans la volière à cette heure-ci! Ce n'est pas bien de violer les animaux, tu le sais ça?

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy.

- Oh la la, Granger n'est pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

- Pas depuis que t'es là en tout cas!Pousse toi maintenant! Je dois partir.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire le tour!

- Gros con! Elle fit le tour puis quitta la volière sous le regard amusé de son ennemi.

"Quel con celui-là, pour qui il se prend!" Elle était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'elle vit arriver Ron de loin.

- Tu vas à la volière? lui demanda t-elle.

- Ouai, j'ai quelque chose à envoyer d'urgence.

- Je te conseille de ne pas y aller maintenant, Malefoy y est!

- Et merde, il ne manquait plus que lui! Et bien je vais attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini sinon il ne va pas me laisser tranquille.

- Je peux attendre avec toi si tu veux.

- Nan, c'est pas la peine, je suis grand tu sais!

Hermione sourit - Bien sûr que je le sais, mais j'insiste.

- Ok, si tu veux.

Un silence s'installa alors, comme d'habitude quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux tout seuls. Ils évitaient tout les deux de se regarder, puis Ron se décida enfin à parler.

- Mione, au sujet de Pré-au-Lard, est-ce que tu as l'intention, enfin, d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier?

- Comme d'habitude, avec toi et Harry. Pourquoi?

Il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de lui demander si elle était d'accord d'y aller avec lui, tous les deux ensemble et tout seuls. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question mais il fut interrompu par le ricanement de Malefoy en personne qui revenait de la volière.

- Alors, Granger, on est parti voir son chéri? Quel couple minable vous faîte!

Ron voulu répliquer mais Hermione fut la première à réagir.

- De quoi tu te mêles Malefoy? Et puis d'abord nous ne sommes pas du tout un couple.

- Dommage, parce que tu auras pu partager le peu d'intelligence que tu as avec le rouquin.

- Le rouquin a un nom! Cria alors Ron, et puis d'abord je ne suis pas plus bête que toi!

- Crois ce que tu veux vieille chaussette pourrie, en tout cas ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a pas meilleure union que celle d'un sang-de-bourbe avec un traître à son sang. Avec un peu de chance, vos enfants ne ressembleront pas à des girafes laides; pour préciser, la girafe c'est toi Weasley, et la laide c'est bien toi Granger. Je les plains d'avance ces pauvres petits, peut-être qu'ils auront la bonne idée de se suicider!

-Alors là...Ron fonça sur Draco, le poings en avant, prêt à lui donner un coup mais il sentit soudain qu'il flottait dans les airs. Il tourna sa tête puis vit Rogue, debout devant lui,et il comprit enfin que ce qui lui arrivait était l'oeuvre du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier descendit les escaliers qui le séparaient des trois adolescents pour se rapprocher d'eux.

- On s'amuse M.Weasley à ce que je vois? Des insultes et de la violence envers un autre élève? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- C'n'est pas juste! C'est lui qui a commencé! Cria Hermione en montrant Draco, qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Rogue se tourna alors vers elle. - On coupe la parole à un professeur ? Et en plus pour dire des mensonges! J'ai tout vu miss Granger, notamment lorsque M. Malefoy a failli se faire frapper par M.Weasley! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor! Ce qui fait un total de vingt points. Disparaissez vite de ma vue avant que je me décide à vous enlever plus de points.

Les deux amis ne se firent pas prier, et ils repartirent en direction du château, énervés.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait une semaine que les deux adolescents avaient subi les foudres du professeur Rogue mais Ron ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

- C'est dégueulasse! Il ne fait que défendre Malefoy et nous ôter des points, même McGonagall n'est pas aussi gentille avec nous!

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent fatigués, assis sur leur place habituelle pour déjeuner.

- Tu n'en as pas marre Ron? ça fait une semaine que tu nous parles de ça. Mais laisse tomber bordel!

- Non, Hermione! Tu n'as qu'à rien dire si tu le souhaites, mais moi je tiens à exprimer ma rage!

- Si tu le dis 'Rony chéri'! Ron se tourna pour voir qui avait oser l'appeller ainsi.

- Encore toi Ginny! Mais tu veux quoi à la fin!

- Que tu disparaisses mon cher!

Après avoir ôter une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait de son visage, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit un parchemin.

- Tiens, ça viens d'arriver dans la chambre par un hibou de l'école. A en juger par le cachet, ça provient de France.

Hermione fit un bond du siège où elle étais installée puis arracha le parchemin des mains de Ginny.

- C'est surement Marc! Il m'a enfin répondu!

Surexcité, elle déroula le parchemin et lu ce qui yavait d'écrit sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Ron fut le premier à réagir, il lança un regard noir à sa petite soeur puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut? Il montra le papier d'un geste de la tête.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à lire le courrier. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Ron fixa sa soeur qui ne mit pas longtemps à sentir son regard sur elle.

- Toi! dit il sans tourner le regard

- Moi?

- Oui toi, tu sais quelque chose.

- Pas vrai, pas vrai du tout!

Ron se leva d'un bond et se mit en face d'elle. - Tu vas tout de suite me dire la vérité sinon..

- Sinon quoi?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ron. - Sinon je dis tout à Harry sur ton cher 'ami' Lopez!

Ginny devint soudain écarlate à l'annonce de ce nom. - Tu plaisantes j'espère!

- Oh non!

-Lopez? Mais qui c'est ça? demanda Harry qui prit part à la discussion et qui regardait maintenant Ron, qui regardait Ginny, qui regardait Hermione qui venait juste de terminer la lecture de son courrier. Elle ne parla pas et semblait être dans un doux rêve que Ron ne se gêna pas de briser.

- Quoi de neuf ...

- ...docteur? Oh, excusez moi! C'est moldu, c'est un lapin qui s'appelle Bugs Bunny et ...et c'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche! dit Harryquand il vit les regards que lui lançaient les deux Weasley.

- Bref - dit Ron - revenons en à nos moutons.

- Oui, vaux mieux. Reprit Harry, gêné.

- Alors? dit Ginny alors qu'elle regardait Hermione.

- Alors quoi? répondit cette dernière qui essayait de dissimuler une joie profonde.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe? intervint Ron.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Il est l'heured'aller à Pré au Lard. - Harry regarda lui aussi sa montre.

- T'as raison Hermione, on y va?

Les trois autres approuvèrent puis se levèrent pour sortir de La Grande Salle pendant que d'autres faisaient la même chose, y compris Malefoy présent à l'opposé de la salle. Ce dernier regarda Harry, qui fut le seul à le remarquer, puis lui sourit comme il sait si bien le faire avant de quitter la table des serpentards avec ses habituels gorilles et Pansy Parkinson qui le tenait par un bras.

Harry ignora complètement son ennemi puis se dirigea vers la sortie avec Ron et Hermione, Ginny étant aller rejoindre des amis à elle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le temps était magnifique pour un jour de décembre, en effet il avait cesser de neiger la veille et il n'y avait qu'un léger vent frais. La neige de la nuit passée était encore présente, sans pour autant gênée les élèves, et formait un paysage magnifique.

Nos trois jeunes adolescents étaient en route pour le nouveau magasin des jumeaux Weasley et furent surpris par l'énorme queue qui était formée devant l'entrée où de nombreuxélèves attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Devant et en face d'eux était posté Lee Jordan qui semblait contrôler les entrées et les sorties dans le magasin. Quand il vit le trio qui se dirigeait vers la fin de la queue, il les interpella et les invita à le rejoindre ce qu'ils firent immédiatemment, Ron en tête.

- Salut Lee!

- Salut Ron, et salut vous deux! Vous pouvez rentrer tous les trois!

- Mais ils étaient là avant nous! Fit remarquer Hermione en faisant montrer la queue qui attendait derrière elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais Fred et George m'ont dit de vous laisser passer dès que je vous voyait, vous êtes des privilégiés ma chère, et vous avez tous les trois beaucoup de chance.

- C'est tout à fait vrai - dit Ron - Bon, on y va maintenant!

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, laissant Lee Jordan derrière eux, et furent étonnée une fois de plus de constater le succès de la boutique de Pré au Lard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Fred remarque leur présence.

- Hè! Harry! Il se rapprocha d'eux, traversant la foule présente. Il arriva à leur hauteur après deux bonnes minutes, essoufflé.

- Salut...euh...Fred? demanda Harry.

- T'as tout bon mon vieux, c'est bien moi! - Il salua rapidement Hermione puis pris Harry par l'épaule, l'éloignant un peu de ses amis- George et moi avons une surprise pour toi, pour te remercier encore de ton généreux don.

- Une surprise! S'exclama Harry.- Oh non, c'est gentil mais c'est pas la peine! Vous m'avez déjà remercié!

Fred semblait ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire Harry, il cherchait du regard son frère puis n'arrivant pas à le trouver il laissa tomber.

- Bon, je n'arrive pas à trouver George. Tant pis, je vais t'annoncer la nouvelle sans lui. Voilà, mon frère et moi avons décidé de donner ton nom à cette boutique, si tu acceptes bien sûr!

Harry le regarda, les yeux sortis de leur orbites et la bouche pendante.

- Quoi! dit il enfin après s'être à peu près remis de ses émotions. - Fred lui sourit.

- Je...je ne peux pas accepter, c'est votre boutique, ce sont toutes vos créations qui y sont vendus, j'y suis pour rien moi!

- Mon petit Harry! C'est peu être notre boutique, mais elle n'aurait jamais existée si tu n'étais pas intervenue avecTON argent! Moi, j'insiste...NON, je t'oblige à accepter! Au moins tu auras été prévenu!

Avant même que Harry puisse réagir, Fred était déjà reparti, et avait disparu dans la foule. Il décida donc de rejoindre ses amis qu'il trouva en train de se chamailler. Il se rapprocha d'eux.

- Comment ça il va venir!

- Tu as très bien compris Ron!

- Bien sûr que j'ai compris! Mais depuis quand c'est prévu? Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas su avant?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du bruit.

- Il se passe que son cher Marc - Hermione leva les yeux au ciel - va venir! cria Ron qui était devenu tout rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

Harry regarda Hermione qui n'avait pas détourné son regard de Ron. Elle lui avait tout dit alors qu'elle disait qu'elle préférait attendre. Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, Ron s'enerva encore plus.

- Tu étais au courant?

- Moi, mais non...je...je

- Il ne savait rien du tout! Tu es le premier à qui je le dis! Je voulais que tu sois le premier prévenu!

- ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas ramener à Poudlard un étranger, peut-être même dangereux!

- Tu dis nimporte quoi! Marc est quelqu'un de très gentil et de..et de très généreux.

- Ah bon? Et puis d'abord, où est ce qu'il va dormir? Je suppose que c'est avec toi et dans ton lit!

Hermione parut choquée de ce que Ron avait osé dire.

-J'ai deux réponses à te donner ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le penses pour faire dormir des gens dans mon lit et en plus avec moi, ensuite - elle le regarda dans la prunelle de ses yeux avec un regard noir- je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, et tu n'en a pas l'air, mais aucun garçon ne peut accéder au dortoir des filles puisque un sort à été jeté dessus bien avant notre entrée à l'école! C'est même toi, Harry, qui en a fait les frais, non? - Elle détourna enfin son regard de Ron pour le déposer sur Harry.

- Oui..oui, je me souviens que l'escalier s'était changé en...pente et que...

- Bref ! Quelque chose d'autre à dire, Ron!

- Je ... je ... - ne trouvant rien à dire, il tourna le dos à son amie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors que Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander des explications, Ron les appella.

- En fait si, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire Hermione, JE TE DETESTE. - Il partit alors en courant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, après tout, il venait de lui dire qu'il la détestait, elle, son amie! Harryse tourna verselle et la vit les yeux pleins de larmes prêtes à couler.

- Hermione, est ce que...

- Non, Harry! Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît. Elle se tourna pour ne pas qu'il la voit essuyer ses larmes avant de reprendre sa posture initiale.

- Excuse moi Harry, mais je vais te laisser ici. Je vais rentrer, je...je me sens pas bien. - Elle fit un pas puis se retourna vers lui - Et ça n'a rien, mais absolument rien a voir avec Ron!

Sur ces mots, elle quitta à son tour la boutique. Harry se retrouva seul, debout au milieu de la pièce puis s'apprêta à partir lui aussi quand une main l'arrêta brusquement par l'épaule. Il se tourna et vit George qui portait deux cartons de taille moyenne.

- Salut Harry, Ron n'est pas là?

- Ron? Il vient juste de partir.

- Quoi! Il devait venir me voir, je devais lui remettre sa commande. Il regarda les paquets qu'il tenait pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient pour Ron.

- Si tu veux, je peux lui emmener.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi?

- Bien sûr!

- Ok, tiens. - Il les lui donna. - Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas lourd. Et merci encore.

- De rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Et au fait?

- Ouai?

- C'est au sujet de mon nom pour la boutique..

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on le donne à celle là mais à une autre!

- Oui, si c'est possible, je préfère. Mais...comment as tu su ce que j'allais dire.

- Harry! Aurais tu oublié que je suis l'un des jumeaux Weasley? Et que nous, nous savons tout! Nous sommes tout de même parti à ta cinquième année, et en cinq ans on a remarqué beaucoup de choses notamment à quel point tu te sentais mal quand tu te trouvais au centre de toutes les discussions! Et si on donne ton nom à ce magasin qui est juste à côté de l'école en question, ça va jaser de tous les côtés et te gêner! Alors c'est d'accord, on donnera ton nom à celui ouvert recemment à Paris, ça fera de la pub et attirera plus de monde!

- ça marche. Paris alors?

- Paris! C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais y'a du monde et il faut que je te laisse!

- Ok. Juste une dernière chose George.

- Ouai Harry?

- Merci, merci beaucoup de prendre en compte mes sentiments et merci encore pour le magasin à mon nom.

- Harry! C'est à nous de te remercier, c'est grâce à toi si nous avons tout ça aujourd'hui! Donc ne nous remercie pas! Salut et à plus!

- Oui, salut.

George s'en alla servir et renseigner des clients, tandis qu'Harry sortit pour retourner au château, les deux paquets destinés à Ron à la main.


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est parti pour le sixième chapitre**

Harry quitta la boutique, puis Pré au Lard pour rentrer au château. Il s'était rendu compte que rester tout seul au village, et surtout sans ses amis, n'était pas très amusant.

Il arriva à Poudlard, traversa le hall où Rusard avait attrapé un élève qui aurait d'après lui apporter des objets interdits de l'exterieur, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune avec les paquets en main.

Il passa le portrait avec un peu de difficulté puis monta dans sa chambre afin de déposer les cartons pour pouvoir aller ensuite chercher Ron les mains libres. Mais à peine avait-ildéposé les paquets sur le lit de Ron que son ami entra à son tour dans la chambre.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda il quand il le vit - Je te croyais encore à Pré au Lard.

-Et bien je suis revenu, comme tu peux le voir. - Il répondit - Après ta crise, Hermione est parti et George m'a demandé de te rapporter ces paquets.- Il désigna de son doigt les cartons posés sur le lit.

- Des paquets? Mais oui! J'avais complètement oublié!- Il s'approcha du lit en boudant.- Mais maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien.

Harry le regarda lui, puis fixa les cartons. - Qu'est ce que c'est Ron?

- Des conneries. - Harry le regarda comme pour insister.- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui. répondit Harry, curieux.

- C'est vraiment débile - dit il en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son baggy.- c'était... enfin... ce sont des feux d'artifices - dit il après hésitation.

- Des feux d'artifices! Pourquoi as tu commandé des feux d'artifices? Demanda Harry, étonné.

- Ce ne sont pas nimporte quels feux d'artifices. - Dit Ron sans répondre à la question. - Ce sont ceux de mes frères. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, ils peuvent inscrire dans le ciel le message que l'on désire et dans l'apparence voulu. Il suffit de jeter un petit sort juste avant de les utiliser et de dire à voix haute ce que l'on souhaite.- Il dit en seul souffle, les yeux brillants d'extase et de joie.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé.

- D'accord, Ron. Mais pourquoi as tu commandé des feux d'artifices?

Toute la joie que ressentait Ron disparut, ainsi que son sourire qui s'effaça en moins d'une seconde. Il préfera fixer un coin de la pièce plutôt que son meilleur ami, le visage triste.

- C'était pour Mione. Quand j'ai su que je restais ici pour les vacances, j'ai vu l'occasion de lui faire une surprise. J'avais dans l'attention de la prendre à part pour lui dire que... enfin... tu vois de quoi je parles.

- Tu veux dire que tu allais lui avouer tes sentiments! s'exclama Harry étonné que son ami avait enfin compris qu'il aimait Hermione.

- Ouai! C'est idiot, n'est ce pas?

- Mais non, pas du tout. Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire. Tu sais pas à quel point j'attendais un moment pareil, où je pourrai enfin vous voir tous les deux heureux ensemble, pour changer de l'usuel. En tout cas, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de lui dire que tu l'aimes!

Ron le regarda, confus.

- Tu attends ça depuis longtemps! Mais tu risques d'attendre encore et encore! Tu n'as donc pas compris qu'après notre querelle de tout à l'heure il n'est absolument plus question que je le fasse. Il va y avoir ce... ce... ce Marc qui viens sacager tous mes plans, et en plus il semble lui plaire; tu as vu comment elle a réagit quand elle a reçu sa lettre ce matin, elle étais toute excitée! - Tout en parlant, il se jeta sur son lit.

Ce qu'il a dit n'était pas faux, Marc allait venir, et Hermione semblait être de plus en pluspressée de le voir. Harry, toujours debout en face de Ron, regardait son meilleur ami abattu, et il ressentait de la tristesse pour lui. Soudain, il lui vint une idée.

- Ron!

- Quoi? Demanda t-il sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas maintenant? Demanda Harry tout excité.

- Faire quoi? Il dédaigna enfin lever son regard du coin de la pièce.

- Mais ton feu d'artifice! Il s'approcha de Ron qui faisait une grimace à l'écoute de l'idée d'Harry, et s'asseya à côté de lui. - Ecoute, Hermione est en ce moment furaxe contre toi et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil auparavant. Elle est vraiment enervée et elle risque de l'être encore longtemps; sauf si tu vas t'excuser! - Ron sursauta.

- M'excuser? J'espère bien que tu plaisantes! C'est elle qui a commencé avec son... son... son fromage qui pue!

- Non, Ron! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, elle a été très gentille de venir te prévenir, surtout quand on sait que vous n'ètes pas ensemble et qu'elle n'a donc aucun compte à te rendre! C'est toi, et toi seul qui t'es mis dans cette situation là alors arrête de tout remettre sur son dos!

Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et ça le soulageait! Mais contrairement à lui, Ron ne semblait pas du tout content. A vrai dire, il n'avait toujours pas réagit au bout de cinq minutes, il se contentait de regarder Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, comme choqué de ses aveux. Cet état second inquiéta tout naturellement Harry qui s'approcha de lui.

- Non! Réagit Ron - Ne t'approches pas de moi!

- Quoi!

- Tu as très bien compris, Harry! Comme j'ai compris que tu preferais prendrela défense d'Hermione!

- Mais, Ron...

- Non! Je vois que notre amitié n'est pas réelle. Tu devrais plutôt aller la consoler elle qui est, d'après toi, la victime!

- TU AS DIT QUE TU LA DETESTAIT!

- Parce qu'elle m'a enervé! Et elle le sait très bien!

- Si elle l'avait su, elle ne se serait pas mise à pleurer.. Dit finalement Harry.

- Mais elle... Ron s'arrêta net, il fixait dorénavant Harry. - Elle... Elle a pleuré?

- Ouai, répondit Harry.- Dès que t'es sorti, elle s'est mise à pleurer et est sortie de la boutique en courant après m'avoir dit qu'elle voulait rester seule.

La colère de Ron avait disparu soudain. Il mit son visage entre ses mains après un cours instant de silence sous le regard d'Harry.

- Elle n'aurait pas pleuré si elle aurait pensé que c'était sous l'effet de la colère que tu as dit que tu la detestait, comme elle n'aurait pas pleuré si elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour toi. Ecoute, Ron, Hermione t'aime!

- Si elle m'aimait, elle n'aurait jamais voulu faire venir ce Marc! - Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux te poser une question, Ron? - Il reprit finalement sans avoir sa permission - Depuis quand tu l'aimes?

Ron ôta enfin les mains de son visage, il réfléchit dix petites secondes avant de répondre. - Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une eternité!

- ça veut donc dire que tu l'aimais l'année derniere?

- Bien sûr, oui, j'ai commencé a avoir des sentiments pour elle depuis la troisieme année, enfin je crois.

- Alors pourquoi es tu sorti avec Lavande l'année dernière? - Ron sursauta, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Parce que tu es sorti avec Lavande alors que tu aimais Hermione!

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire?

- Ron... Hermione fait ce que tu faisais l'année dernière. Elle invite Marc alors qu'elle t'aime, comme tu as fréquenté Lavande alors que tu aimes Hermione.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle fait ça pour me rendre jaloux?

- Je pense, oui.

- Mais - reprit Ron - elle n'en a pas l'air.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'en rends pas compte. Au fond d'elle, elle fait ça pour que tu puisses t'interesser à elle, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Ron l'écoutait attentivement, et se sentit soulagé. Harry avait raison, elle l'aime et il l'aime! Il faut juste laisser le temps faire les choses.

- J'ai une meilleure idée - dit il en sortant de ses pensées. - Je ne vais pas lui faire le coup des feux d'artifices, pas maintenant. - Determiné, il se leva et empoigna les cartons qu'il fit glisser sous son lit. - Je vais d'abord m'excuser, et lui faire croire que l'arrivée de Marc m'importe peu. Ensuite, au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins, je lui sortirai l'artillerie complète avec l'aide de Lee, et elle ne pourra vraiment pas me resister! - Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta cependant avant de la passer puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Merci, Harry, et... et desolé de m'être emporté, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu alors je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

- De rien. Et pour info, tu ne peux pas être plus content que moi! Tu es le seul veritable ami que j'ai et qui voit en moi plus que ma cicatrice.

Ron ne fit que sourire en retour, se sentant un peu gêné, puis partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

Le premiere lieu où il se dirigea fut bien evidemment la bibliothèque qui semblait être pour elle comme une seconde maison. Il y rentra donc dès qu'il fut arrivé devant la porte. Après avoir verifié tous les recoins, ils s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'était pas là; Il alla donc vers la bibliothécaire dans l'espoir qu'elle le renseigne.

- Non, désolée. Miss Granger, qui est soit disant passant une grande habituée de ces lieux, n'est pas venue de toute la journée. J'aurai remarqué sa présence.

- Ah... Merci quand même.

Ron repartit donc bredouille. Il se dit que finalement, elle a pu rester à Pré au Lard sans qu'Harry ne le sache. Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Ginny qui devait surement savoir où était Hermione, il vit la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu voir à cet instant même.

Debout, dans le hall, il y'avait Draco et sa bande. La discussion cessa soudain sur l'ordre du jeune blond quand il vit Ron.

- Weasley! Tu n'es pas avec ta bête?

- Fermes là Malefoy!

- Ouh... Excuse moi! Je vois que t'es pas de bonne humeur, ça a peut être un rapport avec cette Granger qui n'était pas non plus de bonne humeur quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Elle semblait même être en train de pleurer, si je me souviens bien.

- T'as vu Hermione! Où est-elle?

Draco ricana. - Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle?

- Dis moi où elle est! Ron se rapprocha de Draco qui fut en moins de deux secondes protégé par ses gorilles qui se placèrent devant lui. Il s'arrêta alors devant eux, mais pas à moins de cinq mètres par précaution.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant - dit Draco quand il se trouva à l'abri - Mais il y'a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches Weasley, je n'obéis à personne, et encore moins à un traitre à son sang.

Des grossières paroles allaient s'échapper de la bouche de Ron, énervé, quand il vit une personne familière rentrer par la grande porte du château.

- Mione! - Il accouru vers elle dès qu'il fut certain que c'était elle. - Mione, attends moi!

Dès qu'elle l'eu vu, Hermione accélera le pas, se mettant presque à courir, pour l'esquiver. Elle allait commencer à monter les escaliers quand il l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

- Mione...

- Lâche mon bras... dit elle sans cesser de regarder devant elle.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Lâche moi, sinon je vais être contraintede te jeter un sort.

- Ouai, vas-y, vas-y ! - L'encouragea Draco qui s'était approché un peu plus pour écouter le conversation. Sans même lui préter la moindre attention, Ron continua: -Mais c'est important, Mione, c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à la boutique.

- Je l'avais deviné - répondit elle - Mais c'est pour quoi au juste? Pour me dire une fois de plus que tu me detestes !

- Bien sûr que non -répondit Ron gêné -au contraire.

- Oh, l'amour! C'est beau, excepté sur vous bien sûr - intervint Draco - Mais faites nous une faveur les jeunes, ne faites jamais, jamais, jamais d'enfants. Pour la survie de l'humanité et le bien être de tous! Et j'allais oublié... Suicidez vous, parce que vous faites vraiment pitié à voir, vous donnez envie de vomir.

C'était trop, trop pour Ron! Malefoy avait dépassé les bornes et il le savait vu l'expression de son visage. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte,Ron fonça droit sur lui, lachant par la même occasion le bras d'Hermione. Ses gorilles étaient à deux pas de lui, il le savait, mais sur le coup il avait besoin de se défouler sur Draco, qu'importe ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Furunculus! Une voix surgit de derrière Ron.

Avant que Ron n'ai pu donner le coup de poing, d'énormes furoncles apparurent sur le nez de Draco, ce qui fit gémir de peur Pansy Parkinson qui s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait! - Draco se touchait à présent le nez pour voir si les furoncles étaient vraiment présents.

Ron, quant à lui, s'arrêta dans sa lancée, écoeuré. Il se tourna alors vers la personne qui lui avait fait ça et qui n'était personne d'autre que Hermione, qui avait les traits du visage déformés par la rage. Sous les cris d'horreur de Draco, elle cria du haut de l'escalier :

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de dire ça, ni sur moi et ni sur... - Elle regarda Ron avant de reprendre - ...et ni sur les enfants que j'aurai.

Sur ces mots, elle monta en courant les escaliers. M. Filtwick arriva au même moment que le départ d'Hermione, attiré par les cris permanents de M. Malefoy et de sa vipère de Pansy.

- Qui est ce? Demanda t-il à Ron qui était le plus près de Draco à son arrivée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment - lui chuchota il en guise de réponse - Mais quelque soit cette chose, elle n'a rien d'humain.

- Hum... Je vais l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, peut être que elle, elle sait quelque chose. - Sur ces mots, il fit léviter Draco alors méconnaissable carremplit maintenant de pustules, afin de ne pas le toucher.

Après que le professeur ait emmené Malefoy, Ron se dépécha à reprendre les escaliers et aller jusqu'à la salle commune pour chercher Hermione; Il n'en eu cependant pas besoin car dès qu'il arriva près du Tableau, il vit qu'elle l'attendait devant l'entrée.

- Mione...

- Si je suis là, c'est seulement pour savoir ce que tu me voulais tout à l'heure.

- Oui, bien sûr... C'est au sujet de... de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolé et je ne pensais absolument pas ce que je t'ai dit! Mione... - Il s'approcha et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes -Tu es la seule amie fille que j'ai, est ce que tu t'en rends compte de ça? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter et pourtant je me le demandes souvent. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, et je n'ai rien contre l'arrivée de Marc; au contraire, je l'accueillerais avec toi et m'amuserais avec lui autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout parler pendant son discours, écoutait attentivement la moindre de ses paroles. Dès qu'il eu fini, une larme glissa sur sa joue.

- Merci, Ron! - Elle sauta alors à son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. - Je m'en veux aussi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, je suis désolée..

Ron voulu lui dire de ne pas s'excuser,maisse tût cependant, savourant ce moment très rare d'etreinte. Elle se sépara enfin de lui, et malgré lui, avant de se rappeller:

- Et Draco, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

Ron se mit à rire très fort. - Draco! Tu ne l'as pas raté lui, si t'avais vu sa tête quand il a été transporté à l'infirmerie, tu n'aurai pas pu te retenir de rire.

- Après ce qu'il a dit, je pense que si.

Ne preferant pas répondre par crainte de se fâcher à nouveau avec son amie ( même si les reconciliations valent le coup), Ron lui proposa de rentrer dans la salle commune pour aller trouver Harry qu'ils avaient abandonné à Pré au Lard.

_**Merci à Chlackoone et Virg05 pour vos reviews.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7, desolée pour le retard.**

**Bonne lecture à chacun d'entre vous.**

**J-7**

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait à l'instant de voir ses deux meilleurs amis rentrés dans la salle plus proches que jamais, en riant. Tout semblait être un rêve; voir ses amis aussi heureux ensemble est ce qu'il a toujours espéré pour eux, et les voir agir ainsi et maintenant semblait irréel. Il s'apercut alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

- Salut Harry! Dit Hermione avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh...Salut. Tu ne voulais pas rester seule?

Le sourire se transforma en grimace. Elle reprit cependant le contrôle de la situation : - En fait non! C'était juste un petit problème que j'ai eu avec l'histoire de la S.A.L.E., parce que en fait les elfes avaient...euh...refusé mon offre, oui, cest ça; Mais tout est reglé à présent.- Elle répondit en jetant un regard doux à Ron qui était à ce moment là trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte.

- Ton offre? Cool! Alors tout marche sur des roulettes?

- Ouai, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Les trois s'assirent ensemble sur une même table, Ron étant tout excité à l'idée de tout raconter à Harry à propos de ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy. Pris dans son histoire, il reproduisait tous les gestes qui ont été fait dans les moindres détails, allant même jusqu'à reproduire celui où Draco se tatait le nez afin de confirmer que c'était bel et bien des furoncles qui y avaient apparus.

- ...Et puis là, je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien contre l'arrivée de Marc. - Il bomba le torse comme signe de fierté sous l'oeil d'Hermione qui trouvait cependant qu'il en faisait un peu trop.

- Alors Marc est le bienvenu! Demanda Harry.

- Tout à fait - répondit Hermione - Il faudra juste que je le prévienne au sujet de Malefoy et de son comportement.

- Ouai, tu as raison - reprit Ron - mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je protegerais Marc de cet idiot, même si ma vie en dépendait!

- Tu en fait un peu trop là, tu devrais te calmer un peu! Et en plus, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il reste ici pour les vacances de Noël! - Lui dit Hermione pour etouffer les rires d'Harry qui ne croyait pas une seconde que Ron puisse faire ce qu'il avait dit. Ce dernier se mit aussi à rire quand il vit la tête de son ami, puis se pencha un peu en arrière sur la chaise, les mains derrière la tête.

- Au fait Hermione..

- Oui? dit elle en regardant Ron.

- Où est-ce qu'il va dormir, enfin...ton ami?

- Marc? Et bien à ce sujet - dit elle en regardant successivement Harry et Ron avant de poser son regard sur le mur en face d'elle - je suis allé voir Dumbledore et il m'a proposé de vous le demander à vous.

- Nous demander quoi? Réagit Ron.

- Et bien...de lui faire une place dans votre chambre. Dit elle enfin après un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que...Aïe! - Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Ron reçut un énorme coup droit dans le tibia.

- Nous serons heureux de l'acceuillir - Reprit Harry sous les yeux horifiés de Ron.

- C'est vrai? Oh, les gars, vous êtes des amours! - Elle se leva de sa place et leur déposa à tous les deux un baiser sur le front. - Je vais vous quitter là, il faut que je révise la métamorphose pour demain. A plus et merci encore.

Sur ces mots elle les quitta, laissant un Ron plus heureux que jamais, caressant son front à l'endroit même où Hermione l'avait embrassé.

- Oh, Harry... Je suis en plein dans un rêve, n'est ce pas?

- Non, mon bonhomme, tu es juste heureux. Mais j'ai peur de te sortir de ce doux rêve en te rappelant que Marc va dormir dans notre chambre.

Le sourire et l'air apaisé de Ron se raidirent soudain pour laisser place à une grimace et une envie de vomir. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus :

- Harry, je vais te tuer! A cause de toi je vais non seulement devoir supporter ce Marc toute la journée, mais il va falloir en plus dormir près de lui! Mais pourquoi tu as accepté?

- Parce que Hermione est heureuse ainsi, et c'est tellement rare en ce moment que j'accepterais tout de sa part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**J-1**

La dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël était passée à une vitesse remarquable. Tout le monde se préparait afin de rentrer chez eux et passer leur fête en famille, à l'exception du trio qui était en train de déjeuner à la table de la grande salle. Hermione affichait une mine radieuse, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Marc, tandis que Ron semblait ressentir à la fois de la joie et de la tristesse qu'Hermione ne remarqua absolument pas.

- Marc vient demain. - dit elle en affichant un sourire discret.

- Oui, nous le savons Hermione, cela va faire une semaine que tu nous le répète dès que tu le peux. - Fit remarquer Harry.

- Désolée... Eh Ginny!

- Salut Hermione, salut Harry - Elle leur fit un signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers eux, et elle s'installa à côté d'eux. - Alors, prêtes pour demain? - Deamda t elle à Hermione qui rougit immédiatement.

- Oui, je pense. -Elle réponditavant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes. - Au fait, les gars, est ce que vous avez préparé votre chambre?

- Comment ça préparer notre chambre? - Questionna un Ron dérouté.

- A ton avis, Ron? Je parle de lui faire un peu de place afin qu'il ait un endroit où dormir.

- T'inquiètes pas, on prépare tout ce soir - Répondit Harry lorsqu'il vit Ron prêt à répliquer.

- Vous êtes des anges, je compte sur vous. - Leur dit elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de porter son attention sur Ginny. - Il y'a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle, est ce qu'on peux aller là-bas un petit instant - Elle lui demandaen lui montrant un coin isolé de la salle.

Ginny la regarda bizarrement avant d'approuver d'un signe de la tête et de la suivre jusque l'endroit qu'elle lui avait désigné.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide? Leur demanda Ron, avide de savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien mijoter.

- Ron, n'as tu pas compris que si nous partons aussi loin, c'est pour nous éloignez de vous et surtout de tes oreilles un chouia trop curieuse! - Lui répondit Ginny sans s'arrêter pour autant de marcher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivées à destination, Ginny se permit enfin de parler, en regardant Hermione de manière perplexe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

- Rien de très important ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste te demander un service.

Ginny la regarda en levant un de ses sourcils.

- ça a un rapport avec Ron, n'est ce pas?

- Plus ou moins - répondit Hermione en tordillant ses mains, nerveuse. - Je voulais juste te demander de pouvoir occuper Ron à certains moments quand Marc sera là, et uniquement quand j'en aurai besoin pour...

-...Pour pouvoir rester seule avec lui, c'est ça?

- Oui... Alors?

Ginny lui prit les mains dans les siennes, la regarda dans les yeux puis lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Pas de problème.

- Merci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'elle lui dit? Questionna Ron en voyant de sa chaise Hermione en train de se tordiller des mains.

- Je n'en sais rien, Ron, je n'ai pas des oreilles supersoniques pour entendre ce qu'elles se disent d'ici! Marmonna Harry, alors trop occupé à manger une énorme cuisse de poulet.

- Mmm, c'est louche... REGARDES, maintenant elles se tiennent les mains, quand je te disais qu'elles préparent quelque chose ces deux vipères! J'avais pas tort!...Harry?...Harry!

Harry sursauta et lâcha son morceau de poulet qui atterit sur la nappe sous l'effet de surprise. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Quoi?

- Mais regardes...Oh non, non, elles arrivent, fait semblant d'être occupé.

Comme l'avait dit precedemment Ron, sa soeur et son amie se rapprochèrent de la table et s'installèrent aux places qu'elles avaient quittés un instant auparavant.

- C'était super, n'est ce pas?

- De quoi tu me parles Ron? Demanda Harry lorsque Ron le regarda.

- De notre sujet de discussion depuis plus d'une minute Harry, je te parle du match de Quidditch qu'il y'a eu cet été. Les russes contre les égyptiens! - Lui dit il lorsqu ce dernier le regarda avec un air horrifié, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, tandis qu'Hermione les observait tous les deux en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Oh oui, Russie - Egypte! Oui, bien sûr Ron, tout à fait! - Répondit il enfin en buvant un verre d'eau. - C'était un match magnifique!

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione les regardait bizarrement, il la fixa avec un faux sourire crispé, et au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Ginny ouvrit la sienne, inquiétée par le sourire des plus anormal de Ron.

- T'es constipé Ron?

Harry recracha l'eau qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avaler etil tourna la tête ainsi que Ron et Hermione vers elle, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça.

- Non mais, c'est juste pour savoir, t'as une de ses têtes bizarres et comme c'est celle que tu faisais avant quand tu étais constipé je me suis dit que...

En moins de deux secondes, les trois regards s'étaient posé cette fois-ci sur Ron, qui se sentit des plus gêné. Il deglutit difficilement avant de fixer sa petite soeur d'un regard à tuer un homme.

- Pour info, j'avais pas plus de cinq ans quand ça m'arrivait, et ça m'étonnerais que...que tu te rappelles de la tête que j'avais durant ces périodes difficiles vu que tu était trop jeune.

- Trop jeune, oui, c'est vrai. Mais Fred et George étaient assez grand pour pouvoir prendre des photos!

Les yeux de Ron sortirent de leurs orbites tellement vite qu'ils semblaient être sur le point de tomber.

- QUOI! QUELS PHOTOS? ET DEPUIS QUAND?

- Je crois que tu as compris de quelles photos il s'agissait.

- Ginny, je vais...je vais te TUER!

Ron se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, prêt à sauter sur sa soeur qui, dès qu'elle vit sa réction, prit peur et reculade quelques pas. Il tendit ses bras, sur le point de l'étrangler quand Hermioneréagit et s'interposa entre eux.

- Ron, arrêtes! Tu risques de vous faire du mal à tous les deux! - Elle s'était placée entre les deux frère et soeur, en écartant les bras ta,dis qu'Harry la rejoignait.

Ron leur jeta un regard noir avant de reporter toute son attention sur Ginny, toujours avec le même regard assassin. Il pointa alors son doigt vers elle :

- Je n'ai rien dit au début, quand tu te moquais ouvertement de moi devant mes amis! Je n'ai rien fait non plus, me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que tu étais idiote. Mais là...mais là je te conseille de surveiller sans cesse tes arrières parce que le jour où je te trouverais seule, sans tes chers amis ou Harry ou Hermione, sois sûre que je te ferais la peau! - Il jeta un dernier regard à ses amis avant de tourner le dos et de sortir de La Grande Salle.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ginny, horrifiée par les menaces qui venaient de lui être faite par son propre frère. Elle les regarda tous les deux avant de s'exclamer :

- Putain! Ron va me tuer.

- Mais non, Ginny, il disait ça sous l'effet de la colère - lui dit Hermione inquiète de la mine qu'avait son amie. - Regarde juste ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, il était autant en colère ( voire plus) mais il est venu s'excuser dans les deux à trois heures qui suivaient.

- Oh non, Hermione. Quand il est enervé comme ça, c'est pour de bon. Je suis fichu! - Elle fixait le sol pensive. - Si vous vous êtes réconciliés aussi vite, c'est qu'il t'aime, et ce n'est pas le cas pour moi!

Elle les laissa, partant à la recherche de Luna qui devait rentrer le jour même chez elle. Elle prit tout de même soin de vérifier que Ron n'était pas dans les alentours.

Hermione la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent derrière les grandes portesde la salle puis se tourna vers Harry:

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "il t'aime"?

Harry mit les mais dans ses poches puis fit en sorte d'esquiver son regard, après tout ce n'est pas à lui de lui dire ce que son ami ressent pour elle depuis des années, non, c'est à Ron de lui dire.

- Je ne sais pas, elle à dû dire ça sous l'effet de la peur et de la crainte, c'est tout. Prends toi pas la tête!

Hemione le regarda, le questionna aussi mais n'obtint aucune réponse de lui, il était aussi muet qu'une tombe!

- ça te dis qu'on aille à la recherche de Ron, comme chaque semaine pour moi?

- Allons-y!

_Merci à virg05, Chlackoone, RoSeSwAn et hp-dafie-hp pour vos reviews_

_Bisous à toutes les quatre._


End file.
